<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising death by JupiterGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827547">Rising death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess'>JupiterGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance of the stars foretell of the rise of death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rising death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little snipped that came to my mind for an AU where Aiolos survives and actually becomes the Grandmaster of Sanctuary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were unusually restless that night.<br/>
Aiolos stood high atop Star Hill. A gust of cool autumn air blew past him and made his long, flowing robes flap, but he barely noticed it. Sanctuary's Grandmaster studied the starry night sky just like his predecessor Aries Shion had taught him all those years ago.<br/>
The former Sagittarius Saint frowned. He knew all too well what the agitation he saw on the velvety sky meant and wished it had taken a couple of years more to appear. It was a bad omen. A very bad one. Because it meant the return of Hades, king of the Underworld and bitter enemy of Athena. Not only that; judg-ing from the stars' movement, was going to happen very, very soon. It would be helpful if they told him where it would take place or who the host was going to be, too. But that was wishful thinking, something Aiolos had no time for. He needed to stay practical.<br/>
The Grandmaster turned his eyes from the sky to the nightly Sanctuary laying beneath him.<br/>
It was true, Hades' return did worry him. It rested on his shoulder like a burden at least as heavy as the titan Atlas's. Crushing, actually, so much so that it would break any lesser man. His decisions once the war broke out were going to be decisions of life and death. People were going to die, it was unavoidable. Aiolos had never looked forward to that. However, he had sworn loyalty to Athena, and he was going to shoulder this duty.<br/>
And when he thought of Sanctuary and the people in it, his heart sprouted blossoms of hope.<br/>
There was Saga of Gemini, a friend as close to him as a brother. They knew each other since their early childhood, having trained at the same time for their Gold Cloths. He was one of the strongest and wisest people Aiolos knew. There was Shura of Capricorn, another close friend of his, also very strong and fiercely loyal to Athena. There were the rest of the Gold Saints, all fine and powerful warriors. And mostly of all, there was of course his younger brother, Leo Aiolia.<br/>
Aiolos smiled as the thought of his brother crossed through his mind. Aiolia had indeed come far. Today, he was a splendid and very powerful Gold Saint, on par with Aiolos himself. The former Sagittarius Saint couldn't be prouder of his brother. And Aiolia's strength took a little of the fear Aiolos had for him.<br/>
With such people at his side, there was only little to fear. They might yet be victorious, and if Aiolos put the entire power of his strategic mind to successful use, there might yet be a great number of survivors.<br/>
He had to give it his all. For Athena. And for everyone in Sanctuary.<br/>
Another thing that was calming was the fact that there was a Pegasus Saint in Sanctuary. Seiya. Aiolos chuckled to himself as he pictured the brown-haired youth. He reminded the former Sagittarian of both himself and Aiolia. But it was good that he was here in any case. Since the era of mythology, Pegasus had always been at Athena's side and guided her to victory.<br/>
Athena herself had turned into a fine young lady of fifteen years. Under the careful guidance of Aiolos and Saga, she had grown into a person befitting the goddess that she was, with a mastery of her powers beyond her years. The way she learned it, one wouldn’t think she even had to adapt to her human body first. Powerful, kind and wise. Worthy of the name Athena, goddess of wisdom and war.<br/>
One last time, he gazed up at the starry expanse and the sinister omen. The toughest of times was coming for them. But Aiolos had the best people imaginable at his side. He was going to do everything in his power to bring everyone through it alive. And if required, he was ready to give his own life in order to secure victory.<br/>
He turned towards the trail down from Star Hill. It was time he told Athena of his observation. Sanctuary had to prepare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>